User blog:Jul4s25/The Challenge: Dog Eat Dog
Description This season of The Challenge assembles the most cutthroat, ruthless, and ultra-competitive players of all time for their shot to become the next batch of Challenge Champions. 26 stars from MTV’s Real World, Road Rules, Are You the One?, Ex on the Beach, and The Challenge, along with stars from MTV UK and Big Brother, come to Italy for the most intense season in Challenge history! These players include a range of old school heavy-hitters, manipulators, and new faces filled with potential who all have their eyes set on the $750,000 prize. However, brand new twists will add a whole new level of fear in the game! Who will rise on top?... Who will fall? Format Each contestant will compete in challenges followed by elimination rounds known as “The Pound”. The winners of each challenge will then choose three players that will be up for possible elimination. They will be known as “The Hit List”. Out of the safe players, they will go into the “Contract Room”. They will then draw out from various boxes. If they choose the box that reveals “Assassin”, they will have the power to choose two out of the three competitors to compete in The Pound. The winner of the elimination round will return to the game while the loser is eliminated. The Assassin twist will end when there are five players left of each gender. Then, the winners will choose the two players that will compete in the Pound. Final Challenge earnings *'Winners: $275,000 each' *'Runners-up: $75,000 each' *'Third place: $25,000 each' Cast | |} Game summary Elmination chart Pound progress Episodes Episode 1: Dog Eat Dog World Description: 26 competitors arrive in Italy and the stakes quickly reach an all time high. Former friends Cara Maria and Laurel are once again at odds and the whole house begin to take sides. The Young Bucks finally have a chance to put themselves as the majority in the game. The cast venture into the Pound and meet TJ. TJ introduces this season's format and sends the cast to the house. The cast bunk up and get comfortable and start talking strategy. Challenge: ''Rampage'' This game will be played in male and female heats. Players will start on one side of the field. A ball is then catapulted into the field and the players will have to run after the ball. They will fight each other to get the ball back to their starting point. The player that gets the ball across the field first will win. The winners of the challenge will then have to select this week's Hit List. During nominations, TJ introduces the Assassin twist. One by one, each safe competitor will go into the Contract Room and pick a box that reveals whether or not they are the Assassin. The Assassin's identity will not be revealed, and their choices will be revealed in the Pound. The cast ventures into the Pound for the first time, and the Assassins' picks were revealed: Elimination: ''Pushin' My Buttons'' Players will be harnessed to a resistance band. They will have to race to get from one side to the other. Along their course, there are buttons that the players can press to set their opponents back. The first player to get to the other side wins. Episode 2: A Lover Scorned Description: Exes Alexis and Keith try to bury the hatchet as they see that they may become the next targets. Bananas and Nany discuss their relationship. The female Assassin threatens to shake up alliances. The players return to the house and discuss the elimination. Keith and Alexis catch up as they have not talked since Are You the One? 6. The cast then receive a clue from TJ about the next challenge. Challenge: ''Brick By Brick'' Played in male and female pairs, one partner will be harnessed 20 feet above the ground while the other partner must build a puzzle to help get their partner down. The first pair to free the suspended partner wins. Back at the house, Laurel, Kailah, Nany, and Kam (now seemingly an alliance) discuss their strategy if one of them gets the Assassin. Alexis is thrown off on her nomination for the Hit List, and Keith tries to buddy up with the vets for an extra advantage in the game. Nominations begin and all the safe contestants go into the Contract Room. The cast heads to the Pound where the Assassin votes are revealed. Elimination: ''Colorblind'' Each contestant will have a series color presented to them in a span of 3 secs. They must then repeat the order of the colors as much as they can. They player that's the closest will win a point. Scores will not be stated until the end of the elimination. The player that wins the best out of 10 rounds will win. Episode 3: Holes and Head Bangers Description: Kailah makes a questionable move that alerts Kam. Nelson finds himself backed into a corner now that his one true ally is gone.Vendettas are settled in the elimination round. The cast heads back to the house from a shocking elimination. Nelson becomes unsure of his status in the game, and realizes that he will need to play to survive this time around. Kailah and Kam discuss their friendship. Laurel's vendettas with Cara Maria grows stronger as they get into a huge argument. The cast then receives a clue from TJ on the next challenge. Challenge: ''Deep Thinking'' There are a series of holes spread across a field. In the holes are answers to questions. TJ will ask a question and they will dig up the holes for the answers. The last 3 players to finish will be eliminated from each round and also the players with the incorrect answer. The last player standing will win the challenge and decide this week's Hit List. Back at the house, Kam questions Kailah's decision. However, Kailah explains that the plan is for Kam to go into the elimination to take out Cara Maria. Nelson fears that he may be thrown into the Pound for a second time, and he wants to go against Derrick. Nelson campaigns for him and Derrick to be thrown in. Cara Maria argues with Kailah about her nomination. The safe contestant go into the Contract Room to see if they will be the Assassin. The votes are revealed in the Pound. Elimination: ''Caged In'' The players will be in a cage. They will need to race out of the cage. They will tackled, wrestle and fight until one player gets out of the cage. The player to win best out of 3 wins the elimination. Episode 4: Sidetracked Description: The Big Brother players struggle to keep a good footing in the game. Players must stay on track as the next challenge.. The cast comes back from a shocking elimination. Laurel celebrates Cara's exit and calculates her next move. Jenna and Zach discuss their relationship. Challenge: ''Stay on Track'' While on a moving truck, players must get through multiple obstacles from one side to another. They will first solve a puzzle, then jump between cars moving at 40mph, and finally climb up a net to their finish line. The player to perform this task the fastest wins. Back at the house, Jessica fears that her time in the house is waning, and she tries to venture off to other alliances. Brittany feels blindslided with her nomination. Faysal tries to throws the vets off and convince them to keep him as a layup. The safe players go into the Contract Room to find out who is the Assassin. The cast enter the Pound and find out who the elimination contestants are. Elimination: ''Back Off'' Similar to the original "Back Off" from The Duel II, each competitor has a hook attached to his/her back. The challenger must take the hook off of the opponent's back and place it on a ring on at the side of the arena. The first challenger to successfully hook his/her opponent's hook to the ring twice wins the challenge. Episode 5: #QueenSh** Description: Queen Kam must unlock Killa Kam if she wants to stay in the game. CT unexpectedly becomes a target, unleashing a rage we haven't seen in years. Coming back from the elimination, Jessica feels confident that she can survive in the game and vows that the only way she is leaving is if she looses. Kam feels confident in her alliance with Nany, Laurel and Kailah, but she feels that she may be at the bottom of the totem pole. CT feels comfortable with his position in the game, and feels that no one will try to even think of getting him out. Nelson gathers a meeting with Keith, Joss, Dylan, and Paulie about getting the vets out of the house. The house then receives their clue from TJ. Challenge: Too Much Pressure Players will be hung upside down just above the surface of the water. They will have to hang there as long as they can until they can no longer make it. The player that lasts the longest upside down will win the challenge and determine this week's Hit List. Back at the house, Kam and Sylvia discuss the possiblility of them going against each other in the Pound. Sylvia admits that going against Kam will probably be the toughest elimination she has ever done. Laurel tries to convince Nany and Kailah to save her in the chance that they become the Assassin. Kailah then feels conflicted because Kam and Sylvia are two of her very close friends in the game. CT becomes furious after his nomination and goes off and Paulie. Paulie, however, bites back leading to a huge blowout in the house. The two end up getting separated, but Paulie becomes determined that Joss and Nelson have to go home. The cast goes out for the night. Kam talks to Alexis and warns her that if she comes back from the Pound that she is coming for her. Alexis, however, denies that and promises that Kam will go home. Alexis then makes a remark that Queen Kam is gonna go home tomorrow. Kam tries to stay calm and vows that Queen Kam will stay in the game. The next morning, the safe contestants go into the Contract Room one by one to see who will become the Assassin's. The cast ventures into the Pound to see the Assassin's picks. Elimination: ''Hall Brawl'' Similar to the original "Hall Brawl" from Battle of the Seasons (2012), each player must run across a narrow hallway and passed the other player to ring a bell. The first player to ring the bell twice wins the elimination round. Episode 6: Pride and Prejudice Description: One player's pride becomes their biggest downfall as the Vets get backed into a corner. With Kam gone, Kailah feels like she may be on the bottom of the totem pole in her alliance. The episode picks up where the episode left off on Kam and Laurel's elimination. The cast returns to the house after a shocking elimination. Kailah re-evaluates her game now that her number one, Kam is out of the house. Bananas and CT discuss their position in the game as they are sure that they will not go into the elimination for a while. Bananas and Nany continue their rekindle fling, but Nany seems to have some secret intentions. Kailah talks to Jenna and Nany to see where she stands with them. The cast then recieves a clue from TJ. Challenge: ''Remember Me'' Played in male/female teams, players will start off at the bottom of the hill. The females will memorize a puzzle under a steel door that the guys must pull up using a rope. Once they are done, they will race up a mountain where they will need to repeat it. They will continue this process until one team finishes. The first team to finish will win. Sylvia celebrates her win and feels confident in her position. With three of the strongest competitors on the chopping block, Paulie feels more than confident that he will have a better position in the game. Zach fears with this nomination he could be next and vows to keep winning to stay out of the Hit List. The safe contestants head into the Contract Room one by one to find out if they will be the Assassin. The cast ventures into the Pound to see the votes. Elimination: ''Water Torture'' Players will be trapped in a tank with a series of poles stacked across on top of them. As water fills up, they will have to push the poles out of the tank so they can escape. Some poles will slide out from either side while others only slide out from one. The player to do this first will win. Episode 7: Love Hurts Description: Nany puts her relationship with Bananas in jeopardy after she makes a game-changing move. Aneesa, Alexis, and Jessica struggle to survive in the game. Paulie and Zach's vendetta intesifies. While she is sad that Jenna is gone, Nany still feels confident in her game with Bananas and Laurel at her side. However, she knows that Bananas' target is becoming bigger. To avoid that affecting her, she talks to Zach and cuts a deal that will screw Bananas over. Alexis and Aneesa talk about their position in the game. Now that she has won her second elimination, Alexis knows now that the game she'll have to play is a game to survive. Aneesa feels that her long-standing fued with Laurel will affect her survival in the game. Paulie makes a comment about Jenna's performance in the elimination and Zach comes to his defense. The spat escalates and the two almost come to blows. Zach then vow just like on Final Reckoning, he will get Paulie out of the game. The cast recieves a clue from TJ about the next challenge. Challenge: ''Reaching Out'' Like the original "Reaching Out" from The Duel, seven ropes of equal length are connected to a center circle in the sand. Players are harnessed to these ropes and they must then run to their bell. They will crawl, dig, and struggle until they do so. The first player to win their bell wins. Alexis, Aneesa, and Jessica prepare for their inevitable elimination. Aneesa seems to not be surprised as they have been the targets for the majority of the season. Nany feels partially guilty about her shady moves. However, she feels that it was best for her game. The safe contestants venture into the Contract Room to find out who is Assassin. The players go on a night out. Keith reveals to Paulie that he is the Assassin and they discuss their plans. Keith thinks that it would be best to put Joss in the elimination instead of Darrell, but Paulie insists to go with Darrell. Kailah and Dylan seemed to have mended their relationship as they had didn't really have a relationship after their Real World season. Zach tells Bananas about Nany's move, which shocks Bananas. Bananas then goes on to confront Nany and Nany did not seem to care. She even argues that he has multiple times screwed her over and the one time it happens to him, he's mad. The cast ventures into the Pound to see the votes. Elimination: ''Pole Me Over'' Similar to the "Pole Me Over" elimination from Cutthroat, Players have to grab a pole, and push their opponent backwards toward their own barrels. The first player to knock over their opponent's barrels twice wins. Episode 8: The Day the Challenge House Stood Still Descrpition: TJ reveals that the Assassins twist ends this week. Alexis grows weary of the constant target on her back, leading to the biggest blow out this season. After the elimination, the players return to the house. Aneesa feels that she may need to change sides to ensure her survival in the game, and talks with Laurel about being in an alliance. Alexis worries that Aneesa may leave her alone in the game, and starts to break down mentally. The cast receives a clue for the next challenge. Challenge: ''Smarter Than Most'' The players will be hanging from a structure 30 feet above water. One by one, the players will be asked a series of trivia questions. If the player gets the question correct, they stay in the game. If the player gets it wrong, they get an 'X'. When a player gets three 'X's, they will be eliminated from the game. The last player standing wins the challenge. Back at the house, Alexis is furious with her nomination. She overhears Kailah making a joke about Alexis being on the Hit List a third time, and Alexis lashes out on her. Sylvia jumps in to defend Kailah, and pushes Alexis away. Both parties are pulled away from each other. Alexis is held by Paulie, and eventually breaks free and tries to run up on Sylvia before she is caught by security. Sylvia then tries to charge towards her, but Kailah holds her back because she doesn't want to risk Sylvia getting DQ'd. As things start to calm down, Alexis is ordered to go to a hotel for the night to cool down. The next morning, TJ arrives to announce that this will be the last Assassin ceremony. The players go in one by one to the Contract Room to find out if they are the Assassin. The players go into the Pound to find out the picks. Elimination: ''Back to Back'' Similar to "Back Up Off Me" and "Rampage" from Cutthroat and XXX: Dirty 30, respectively, players are hooked up together back to back by their ankles and backs. They must wrestle out of a circle. The first player to get their opponent out of the circle twice wins. Episode 9: Balls of Fate Description: Darrell and Zach face off in an epic elimination. The players are thrown off when a returning twist threatens their fates in the game. Elimination: ''Back to Back'' Similar to "Back Up Off Me" and "Rampage" from Cutthroat and XXX: Dirty 30, respectively, players are hooked up together back to back by their ankles and backs. They must wrestle out of a circle. The first player to get their opponent out of the circle twice wins. The players come back from the elimination. Kailah worries about her survival in the game due to her shit luck. Sylvia discusses how she's proud of how far she made this season, and how far she has come from Invasion of the Champions. Paulie has a strong feeling that he may win this season. The cast receives a clue from TJ. Challenge: ''The Purge'' In a Purge Challenge, the players will race up a mountain while rolling up balls to the finish line. The players to come in last will be eliminated from the game. The winners will earn a significant advantage. Category:Blog posts